During storage, a biomolecule should resist aggregation, denaturation, and degradation in order to remain stable. Biomolecules exhibit highly variable stability depending on the relative purity of the biomolecules, the identity of any contaminating biomolecules, the primary, secondary, and tertiary structure of the biomolecules, and the environment in which they are stored.
Methods of storage include precipitation and/or crystallization of the biomolecule. For example, biomolecules (e.g., proteins) may be precipitated and/or crystallized by a precipitant such as ammonium sulfate and stored for later reconstitution. Alternatively, biomolecules can be lyopholized and stored in a solid form. As yet another alternative, biomolecules can be stored in solution, such as in a buffered solution. Biomolecules that have been stored in a suitable manner, such that the biomolecule (or a substantial fraction thereof) is stable, can then be delivered from the storage medium, or extracted, and subsequently utilized for a variety of purposes.